


Bedtime Story

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin has to tell Aithusa bedtime stories
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> let me know when you want me to tell you another bedtime story <3

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“And thus it was that the noble prince was freed from his captivity by the mighty princess Gwen and her loyal friend, the warlock Merlin. And Prince Arthur fell to his knees and thanked them over and over.

‘Oh, it is nothing,’ Gwen assured him. ‘I am mostly grateful that the curse is now broken.’ And she turned around, went to her horse and wanted to ride back home, Merlin following her on her heels.

‘But… wait!’ Prince Arthur was confused. ‘Do you not want to marry me?’

‘Why should I want to marry you?’ Gwen looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

‘I don’t know. Princes and Princesses are supposed to get married in stories like this.’ Arthur shrugged.

‘Well, your loss then that I already have the most wonderful boyfriend. And that’s why I have to get home now, Lancelot is certainly waiting anxiously for me. Bye, Prince Arthur! Let me know when you have need of my sword again.’ With a little wave of her hand she took her leave.

Arthur stared after her and sighed. ‘Bye, Princess Gwen.’

Then Merlin patted his shoulder. ‘You know, Arthur, I am not a princess and also not a prince, but… I am single. And if you think that such an adventure requires people to marry in the end?’

Arthur looked at Merlin and a small smile spread across his face. ‘If this is you asking me out for a date I will certainly not decline the offer.’

So Merlin and Prince Arthur went out on a date together. And after that, on another date, and on another. And after going to a lot of dates, after sharing many, many kisses and falling in love with one another they eventually got married. They also invited Princess Gwen and Lancelot, who by now was her husband, and then the four of them lived happily ever after and were good friends.”

Merlin stole a glance at Aithusa who was curled up at the foot end of his bed. Luckily, by the end of this story, she seemed to be deeply asleep. He took a deep breath that soon turned into a yawn. Then he turned off the light with his magic and carefully turned around to not wake her up again when he snuggled deeper under his blanket.

Then Arthur next to him poked his ribs. “What about my bedtime story?”

“Are you serious?” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to talk for two hours until she finally falls asleep? Go tell yourself your own bedtime story.”

Arthur pouted. Then, he wrapped his arms around Merlin, kissed his soft hair and started whispering into his ear: “Once upon a time, there lived the handsome and lovely Prince Merlin. His father ruled over a mighty kingdom. But that was not the most special thing about Merlin, because he was also a warlock…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
